


Ode to Loki

by sexyconfidentpudge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: A poetic tribute to the God of Mischief.





	Ode to Loki

**Author's Note:**

> So...spoilers. I read online that when one is grieving a fictional character, it can help to write them a letter, so I wrote my Loki a poem. It’s over dramatic but he means so much to me. Please feel free to comment; I’d love to hear from anyone else in mourning.

How can I honor you?  
How can I show you in death, what you did for me in life?  
Prince of Asgard,  
King of Jotunheim,  
God of mischief.  
To me, a man.  
In my youth, you led me to truth,  
With sparkling eyes and wit.  
You showed me the moral gray.  
When you commanded me to kneel, I knelt.  
And I knew…  
I was made to be ruled.  
In darkest of times, you were my hope.  
You awakened me.  
You made me smile.  
With you in my heart,  
I was never alone.  
Every step of the way, for years, you’ve been by my side.  
But now you’re gone, the life choked out of you before my eyes.  
And every tear holds the memory of you as I weep; I cry.  
So how can I honor you, Loki, in tragedy and death?  
I will always be faithful.  
I will never forget.  
I will whisper your name like a prayer and know in my heart,  
You’re still there.


End file.
